


To Win A War (l.s)

by larrents_xx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, The Styles Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrents_xx/pseuds/larrents_xx
Summary: Two kingdoms have been at war for decades, and both lands have decided that it's time to join forces rather than fight. There's only one problem: they hate each other, and one is willing to destroy from within.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/William Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toby_senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_senpai/gifts).



What You Need to Know:

The land is divided into two kingdoms.

Greek mythology.

The main characters hate each other.

Kingdoms:

Carnel: The city of red. Its earth has little to offer due to the fiery heat of the sun, and scarce relief from the rain. Nonetheless, this is a kingdom of cattle and wild animals. They have developed well in literacy, philosophy, and worship the fertile and fruitful omega. They're progressive, and have learned astronomy and astrology.

Ruled By: Tomlinson, Horan

Patron Gods: Athena, Artemis.

Azu: Land by the sea. Its earth is sandy, but open to trade. They're people who are skilled in battle, the ways of the ocean, and fishing. They worship the strength, force, and brutality of the alpha. A portion of their land, it's said, is blessed with thousands of riches and minerals.

Ruled By: Styles, Payne

Patron Gods: Poseidon, Ares

Warnings:

A/B/O

bottom!louis

bottom!twins

top!harry

top!triplets

mpreg

incest

orgies

omegaxomega

alphaxalpha

arranged marriage

slow burn/angst

Please use this as a reference for the countries. I will not be explaining these things again unless the plot calls for more details.

Questions? Drop them at the end of the chapters xx


	2. Chapter 1

_To know one's enemy_

_is to know victory._

_For seeing through their veil,_

_and learning how their blood flows,_

_is to see and learn the critical blows._

_-B_

"Hunt!" The drum sounds one, strong boom. "Hunt!" The alphas smack the skin above their hearts with a determined look on their face. "Hunt!"

Standing in the center are three, young alphas. They're dawned in gold armory, red cloth, and gladiator sandals to protect their feet from the hot sand beneath them. For the past eleven years, at the age of seven, they trained and fought their way to the top. They showcased their talents, their endurance, and their strength. Now, at eighteen, they stand in front of their kingdom as men— as alphas.

They look across the crowds, and see the omegas holding baskets of fish and vegetation as gifts. Young pups watch them from their father's shoulders, and seem so inspired. This marks a new era for Azu, a new time of prevalence, and these three alphas will lead it.

The sibyl, their oracle, stands in front of them. She's not affected by the soaring energy, the inflated pride and happiness. She's calm, spiritually rooted, and she raises her hands as a way to silence the people. Everyone listens, having high regards for her, and she pushes the cloth covering her face away. Her eyes are an eery grey, some would call her blind, but everyone knows why: she does not need to see the earthly realm. Her eyes reveal much more than anyone can guess.

She opens her mouth, and sways a little. "Standing before you are the temples of Poseidon, and Ares. Through your training, you have learned the brute force Ares requires for victory. Through your growth, you have learned the flexibility Poseidon requires off land."

The alphas straighten their posture, and grip their spears tighter. Their eyes fall on both temples, lavished and decorated in their patron gods' honor.

"You are now to put it to the test." She grabs the necklaces that sit upon her chest. "For the next month, you are to survive outside of the walls of Azu. You will fight, hunt, and live off the land bestowed upon you. Through your strife, you will find alliance with Ares and Poseidon. You will prove your worth as kings."

The sea behind them becomes rougher, bashing its waves against the sand, and it urges her. "May the gods be with you."

—————

"Tonight, we feast and dance under our goddesses Artemis and Athena!" The queen says, and the omegas look at their masks in awe. They're decorated in gold, meant to shine in the moonlight Artemis has given them. "We dance the wild from your heart, sacrifice the childhood you will leave behind, and we feast to fill your bellies with the future."

She looks at the young omegas, all sixteen, and her eyes fall on her two sons. "You may put on your masks."

Everyone listens, and she motions for the oracle to step forward. The omega does, dawning her own mask, and holds a dull spear in her hand. It's said that Carnel's sibyls are ones sent by the godesses, combining their support and powers, and therefore are able to hold the weapon Athena sent the founders of Carnel. She's fluid in her body like all oracles should be, but she is firm in her messages and ways. A strong omega woman to represent the strong goddesses.

"Tonight, you will follow me to the temples." She says. "You will dance in all your glory, and show the goddesses your omegahood. You will fill your bellies, and you will enjoy the night because tomorrow you will have the responsibilities of a caretaker. Tonight is your last night of youth, the last night to live as children, and you will send that spirit forward to the goddesses so that tomorrow you are grown and mature. Fertile, and fruitful."

Some omegas touch their garments nervously, aware of the growing war between them and their neighboring country Azu. This, too, is the time where alphahood takes place for them. Will they be safe?

The oracle touches her breast, right over her heart, and hums a soft prayer of protection. "May the gods be with us."


	3. Chapter 2

"Feel the drum." The oracle says to the group of omegas as she sways in the center of their dancing. "Send the child up to the goddesses, let them bless you with omegahood."

The drum's beat is solemn, and sad. It's soft rhythm sings a deep, blue song meant to mourn the omegas' youth. Their steps are slow, deliberate, and soft much like a grown omega's steps should be. Their faces are covered so no one can see the sweat, or now fully developed omega underneath. They surround each other, and the sibyl in stripped clothing. Artemis doesn't smile upon open nudity, but dancers must have no restriction when following the beat of the drum.

So, as a happy medium, the oracle has covered the vital parts of their bodies, leaving as much flesh and body as the goddesses would allow. Louis, and William have no breasts to cover so an airy piece of cloth is loosely tied around their waist. The extra cloth that hangs on each omega sways with their dance, lifts in the night air, and dances along side them.

The oracle begins to mumble in a different tongue, and many say it's the story of the first omega of Carnel. She was beautiful, strong, but wild like a beast. She held petty smite in her heart, immature whims in her being, and the goddesses were not pleased with her. As a lesson, they lured the young woman to the temples, and Artemis and Athena turned her into a bear. Without her beauty, her ugliness within would be seen. She would no longer be the queen the country knew, but the beast that brewed from within. Through this, she learned that her body, her status, and her privileges would not protect her. Only spiritual maturity, and mental growth would guide her.

She became a lesson to all omegas of Carnel: though highly appreciated, they must never allow themselves to be stunted by childlike behaviors. Consequences will ensue. So, those entering omegahood must dance the bear's dance and must leave what they're familiar with behind because something new, beautiful, and priceless will follow.

They dance a sad dance for their past selves, the self they must send to the goddesses, but the drum soon sounds of happiness and hope. Their steps become quicker, less deliberate, but still soft. Always soft. The harshness is for war, for the alpha. Their bodies open more, limbs release outward, and their bodies follow the drum's lead. The oracle's chant becomes louder, and her body begins to lose the calm sway in place of a more fluid movement. Her head is thrown back, her eyes are shut, but none are worried for her. She speaks to the goddesses.

Sweaty, tired, and aching yet freed, grown, joyous, and unbothered. All these things take place in Louis, and William's bodies. They feel the ground beneath their feet, the wind between their fingers, and their hands swing towards the moon in thanks. Thank the goddesses that they are able to do this, witness this, and walk into their omegahood with confidence and knowledge.

Louis' eyes open, his senses no longer washed over with the spirit, but taken over by a strong scent of ocean. He turns his head to the shrubs, and the gold helmets cannot be mistaken. They shine in the moonlight, and he knows Artemis wants him to see. He would not have been taken out of her trance otherwise. So, he sees the red, the gold, and the spears. He sees three of them. He sees the intrigue, the lust, that consumes their smell. He sees them.

His body begins to go rigid, no longer in tune, and he worries he will not finish his ritual therefore not be an omega. His heart swells with fear, for both himself and his fellow omegas, but the sibyl stops the drumming, praying, and dancing. He doesn't take his eyes off the shrubs, and he knows they see him staring. They knew they've been spotted, but they don't move away. They don't break his stare.

He takes deep breaths, and feels a soft arm wrap around his torso. He looks at William now, who seems to read his tense language, and leans into his brother for comfort.

"We did it." William whispers. "We're omegas."

—————

Harry pants as he walks back onto Azu territory. His helmet is in his hands, but his spear is gone. He hears Edward, and Marcel trailing behind him. The eldest drops his spear on the sandy terrain, and the soft sound of the heavy metal hitting the ground is enough to draw nearby people. Children scream with delight, mothers cheer with pride, and soldiers who just returned from war nod in approval.

Sweaty, tired, and aching. That's all the triplets feel as they saunter through Azu and towards their castle. They smile at everyone, trying to show the alpha strength Ares and Poseidon blessed them with, but even their face muscles scream in pain. Marcel grabs Harry's cape, and the middle triplet slows down to look at him. Marcel looks to be struggling the most, having gotten injured in the wilderness, but Harry holds his jaw before lightly tapping his cheek. A sign of comfort, the only kind he can give in public, and Marcel nods in understanding.

Edward grunts, and grabs Marcel's shoulder. The youngest brother blinks at the oldest, and Edward squeezes his shoulder gently. He'll be sure to massage his little brother once cleaned, and in bed. They keep marching home, and see Liam standing on the stares.

Liam was a fellow alpha, a year older and already recognized as a man and Azu warrior. He hasn't found his mate yet, although many omegas have been offered. He's a close friend to the princes, and is a prince himself. Two kings rule Azu, followed by a general assembly, but neither have split the land. His aunt, the triplets' mother, is queen and therefore makes the royal hierarchy a family affair.

"I see my little cousins have turned into men now." He smiles at them, and they smile back. Dirt cakes their skin, and the tan is deeper than ever, but they're the triplets. The dimples, matted curls, and green eyes are all too familiar to the country. "No more calling you boys."

"One step closer to future kings." Edward says proudly, and omega servants rush out to aid them inside. The first place they go is the bath. Open to all alphas, it often becomes an orgy, but they close it off today for relaxation. Omega women tend to Marcel's wounds, Harry's tangled curls, and Edward's dirty skin. The water is dark with the remnants of earth in minutes, and the women work hard to scrub them clean. Of course, like they saw the men before them do, each alpha takes part in the pleasures the women can offer them— they even please each other like they did in the wild.

When they're washed, they walk out of the bathing hall in their fresh robes with smiles. Servants gawk in awe at their beauty, at their sun kissed skin, and their breezy scents. It's enough to overwhelm young omegas, but seasoned ones just stare and turn away. Most with experience are already mated, anyway.

"My boys." Their mother, the queen, greets them with open arms. She kisses all three foreheads, pats down their curls, and smiles proudly. "You've proven your worth. Well done."

"Thank you." Edward bows, and his brothers follow suit. Anne's omegas, both young girls who haven't yet matured, nervously stand behind her. It's clear they're close to omegahood, their scents give off inexperienced lust. They're bubbling for the alphas, inside that is, but the triplets have enough restraint.

"Your father wishes to see you before lunch." She mumbles to them, and snaps her fingers at a passing boy. His hips are birth giver hips, meant to spread, and his lean torso matches so pleasantly. Harry licks his canines, always intrigued and lusting, but Edward gently touches his chest in a calming manner. There will be a night for that. "Those grapes are to be handled carefully."

"Yes, ma'am." The little boy bows, and rushes off. Anne turns back to her children, and gives them a knowing look.

"You alphas have... tendencies," she mumbles, "but you remember this: any omega can keep your bed warm, but only one can keep your heart grounded and mind sane."

Marcel takes his mother's hand, and kisses it. "We can only hope to find such a sweet omega."

Anne's servants quietly swoon at his charm. The queen taps his nose gently, raising an eyebrow. "Go see your father."

That's what they do. The three brothers make their way from their home to the grand hall, where business amongst the kings and assembly is held. Standing on the marble stairs, their father, Liam's father, and the assembly greet them with open arms.

"We'll have a celebration tonight!" Their father yells out, and nearby people clap in excitement. "Our next kings will be given their omega!"

"So soon?" Marcel whispers to Harry nervously. He just wants a few days to himself. His brothers, however, want a few days of horny freedom.

"Just go with it, Marce." Harry whispers back, and smiles at the people starting to surround them.


	4. Chapter 3

Louis sits on top of his horse with William riding by his side. They could've used a chariot, but their father demanded to appear peaceful rather than threatening. The twins still have no idea what they're going into Azu territory for, but the king sent the best warriors the country had so that the princes would be protected.

Their horses are decorated with gear, but the animals are calm. They're always calm around their owners. The twins have their faces covered in preparation for the sand. It's windy today, and the clouds are swirling on the horizon. They wear loose robes, light and airy to fight the ocean weather.

"Why do you think we're going?" William asks for the tenth time. It's a long journey to Azu, done purposely, and it's left plenty of time for the younger brother to continuously wonder. Louis didn't care to answer, he just wants to get this over with.

"I don't know." Louis whispers. "The way mother talked, it's as if we'll never see her again."

"She did speak as if we were being mated." William nods in thought. "They wouldn't do that to us, would they?"

Louis stays quiet for a moment. He isn't so sure about William's comment, but he also doesn't want to tarnish the respectful and dignified image his brother held of their parents. "I would hope not."

"I heard they rape their omegas." William nervously pets his horse who he adoringly named Nike. Nike is the goddess of victory, a winged goddess who aided Zeus in beating the Titans. She's honorable, much like William's horse. When in danger, Nike will carry William far to whatever safety she can find. She spreads her limbs far to gallop, and her speed is unmatched. She fears no war, and has seen battle herself. She's loyal, and William absolutely adores her. "They don't value the life that flows through us."

"They're people who respect strength."

"No alpha is strong enough to carry, birth, and raise children. The gods would have given them that gift if they thought so." William says tensely. "I hope to be respected. I don't want to lose value if we are being mated."

"You will always be priceless." Louis whispers adoringly. His horse blows air, and trots a little faster. William's horse responds, and the omega wonder their prized possessions understand them. Pan, Louis' horse, was named after the god of the wild. When any other rider that isn't Louis, he goes crazy and becomes stubborn. Pan's thrown, stomped, and kicked people. He holds no qualms about causing trouble, and injuring those in his way. Louis loved that, he loved anything that followed it's natural behavior.

"We are priceless." William whispers.

—————

"After today," Anne mumbles to her sons, "you will be mated. I expect you to be loyal."

"I still find this unfair, mother." Edward says diplomatically. "Why can't we have a mating ceremony?"

She smiles, and pats his chest. "This is for the betterment of the country."

Harry opens his mouth to talk, but Anne stops him. She quietly motions for them to head out the house, and the three brothers listen. They descend down the marble stairs, and servants eye them. It's not hot today, and seasoned spirituals who understand weather spoke of a storm. They said, however, that the storm is not meant to be one of sadness or anger. Its rain is to bring happiness, to swell the ocean and bring fish closer to shore for fishing: it's a blessing.

Tall poles of flames light the sandy paths, and the sun set illuminates with the eyes of every god and goddess. The moon is rising and sits above the country, large and bright, and the princes are confused. The moon has never shined so bright for them.

"Tonight," their father says and lifts a hand towards them, "we mate off our sons."

Soldiers bang on the shields, elites clap stoically, and unmated omegas press their feet further into the sand with sadness of not being able to be picked. The sound of the lyre, the instrument of Ares, smoothly fills the night air. At its sound, the triplets drop their capes. Servants take them, and the king smiles. "Please, bless the alphas."

This isn't the mating ceremony. Normally, it starts in a public bath, just the three alphas and any omegas being offered, and they're to be washed by their suitors before being persuaded. The omega that catches their eye is the omega to that spends the night with them, and the country expects a mated family the next morning. The music plays all night, meant to create romance and hope for children.

Not this time. This time, only the triplets are stripped, and some omegas are chosen to only bathe them. Soft hands travel across their bodies: thighs, torsos, backs, butts, arms, faces, and penises. Edward is the first to growl in excitement when a soft stroke happens. A soft giggle emits from the guilty omega, and he smiles at her. She's very beautiful, a daughter of a assembly man, and he would bed her. Not mate her.

Harry finds himself two omegas. One male, one female. He's in the water, and he keeps whispering praises to them. They wet his hair, massage his muscles, and hum at his praises. He'd bed them. Not mate them.

Marcel is the bashful alpha. He's primitive in the sheets, really, but he very much is the runt and pup of three. Every omega knew this, and that's why he was the most preferred. No omega who's been bedded by Marcel was chosen off of look but intelligence.

The peace doesn't last long. The door opens with fierce force, and everyone turns to look. Standing there are two omegas with Azianic guards. They don't seem phased by the angry alphas behind them with weapons, and it intrigues the triplets. Not only that, but they stand fully clothed and identical.

Edward gently moves the female off his lap, and turns his body fully. Louis' eyes land on his, and the alpha can't mistaken the scent wafting over to him. It's faint amongst the other omega scents, especially ones high on pheromones, but it's there and Edward knows it's what he smelled in the wild that night. It's the scent that drew the three brothers to the shrubs.

He stands, water dripping every where, and he doesn't hide his penis because he's proud like every alpha should be. He doesn't know who they are, but he has a few clues. The robes are the first hint. "Royalty."

The omegas don't answer him, but he isn't fazed. He takes Louis' hand, and kisses his knuckles. Despite the hardshell, both blush. He smirks, and pulls the older omega to his chest. He nuzzles Louis' neck, and the omega gasps in shock. No alpha in Carnel is so brazen.

"Carnelian." Edward growls, and squeezes his hand. "Speak."

"You have no room to order me around." Louis whispers with his own snarl. The alpha moves back slightly.

Sensing their tension, Marcel breaks from his harem and approaches them with his robe bundled up at his genitals. William blushes even more at the somewhat civilized alpha, and takes a step back when the alpha approaches them. Marcel scrunches his nose with a soft smile, and bows.

"Leave us." He says to the guards, and they nod before leaving. The alpha reaches over William to close the door, and the omega breathes in his smell. It's inviting, a cozy place to lay on and mark.

William gently takes his brother's hand from Edward. "When we arrived, your mother sent us in."

"Fully clothed." The third alpha says from the tub, and tsks. The omegas left behind by the other two alphas are scornfully glaring at the royal omegas, and begin to wreak of jealousy, insecurity, and anger. Louis, and William don't miss it. They silently wonder how a group of beautiful beings could hold such smite for fellow omegas. In Carnel, omegas are taught to value each other. They often sleep together, romance each other, and explore their bodies to be confident when they're mated or in heat. It's meant to promote sexuality, comfortability, and healing in rare cases.

To Carnelians, the omega's body held the many undiscovered wonders of the universe. They were treated as such, too. Alphas were careful not to disrespect them, and held more sexual restraint. In public, at least. Mating ceremonies were not much like the Azianic's. For an omega, alphas fought tooth and nail before the top three each had a full night to woo the sought after prize. Once chosen, either by the family or the omega, a private mating would ensue. In a lonely bedroom, with windows open so all could hear the love making, the two would become one under Artemis' gaze and moon light.

This is nothing like Carnel. This is barbaric, belittling to omegas, and the twins feel uncomfortable. Not only do they have to show men they never met before their bodies, but they cannot adore and pleasure their fellow omegas who seem to have so much hatred towards them. Even if they could, an omega orgy was not one for the alpha gaze.

"I see." Marcel says, and chuckles. "You're her picks."

"Her what?" Louis says, confused and horrified at his suggestion. This can't be what he thinks.

"Did you not know?" Harry coos, but doesn't move. He lets the two omegas from earlier caress him. "She was right. You are beautiful."

Edward grunts, and circles behind Louis. He grabs the robe by its shoulder, knowing it's the only place that keeps it from falling off the omega. Louis' breath shudders, and goosebumps arise on his skin. He doesn't move, though.

"Please don't misunderstand," Edward whispers in his ear, "we respect you highly. However, Azianic rules are Azianic rules."

The robe falls.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> Ancient greece does involve manxman (alphaxalpha) lovers as well as womenxwomen (omegaxomega) lovers, even when the man or woman is married.  
> This book will have that as well!  
> This was not considered cheating!  
> However, I know some may be uncomfortable with that idea so I have no issue with putting a warning.  
> So, if a chapter involves external omega/alpha sex, I will put:  
> Omegaxomega (twins having sex with other omegas)  
> or  
> Alphaxalpha (triplets having sex with other alphas)  
> Without further a-due,  
> this chapter has: omegaxomega

"Louis." William whispers as they watch Edward, and Marcel get back into the water. The Azianic omegas take back their places on the alphas' laps, and the twins would've believed that they were ignored like worthless and rotten pieces of meat. They would've believed that, but the alphas keep glancing at them. They seem enticed by the twins' beauty, their efforts to not fall from their royal pedestal— even when surrounded by technical enemies. "What do we do?"

"Stand." He covers his penis, and William copies him. "Head high, don't give them anything."

"This is so humiliating." Tears fill William's eyes, and his scent begins to project something distasteful. Something cringe worthy. Something that any alpha would be ashamed to have an omega project in their presence. Marcel's the first to break under the stench, and he exits the bath once more. His omegas whine, and roll their eyes with discontent.

He walks over to William again, and huffs in offense at his tears. "Omega," he whispers, "this is celebrating you, too."

"How?" William sneers. "I'm to bathe you, seduce you, and fight for your affection. Carnelians do not do that."

Louis side eyes Marcel, and clenches his jaw as the alpha wipes his brother's tears away. Marcel picks up William's robe, and Harry and Edward watch as the alpha redresses the omega.

"Don't hide him from us." Harry objects, and he leaves his omegas this time to reach the other end of the bath. He looks at Louis, and lifts a hand from the still warm water. "Come here, princess."

Louis' nostrils flare with anguish. "No."

"Omega," Harry says calmly, "would you feel better if the audience wasn't here?"

Louis inhales, but his lungs refuse to let the air go. He watches Harry, and purses his lips as the alpha patiently waits for an answer. Edward is watching the twins, as well. The older triplets don't seem as comforting as the youngest, but their eyes held no ill harm. With that fact in mind, the older omega relaxes a little.

Harry chuckles, and waves a hand at the omegas in the bath. "You're dismissed."

The blunt tone takes William, and Louis by surprise. Never would a Carnelian alpha talk like that, not even to omega servants. Louis' cheeks become red with rage, but he has no time to give it life. Within minutes, omegas are rushing by them and all that's left in the hall are five people.

Harry stares at Louis with an inviting hand reached out to him. The omega still doesn't move, and Edward's chest grumbles. "Come here, princess. It's not pleasant to leave your future mates waiting."

"You aren't my mates." The omega finally snaps, and Harry's quick to get out of the water. He stalks over to Louis, circles him as his green eyes dance over the little royal's body. He does the same to William, who's staring at a wall as Marcel tries to coax him into the bath as well.

"You're dirty. Sweaty." Louis huffs at Harry. "Don't you want to be clean for tomorrow? First impressions are important."

William gently moves Marcel's hands from his face, and swallows hard. "Our father would never let us mate savages."

"Omega," Edward calls as he relaxes, "we're the best allies to have in Azu. Now, come. Bathe yourself. We can keep our hands to ourself."

"Can you?" Louis says sarcastically, and Edward stares at him with amusement.

"We did in the wild." The omega's cheeks heat up. "No omega in Azu keeps an alpha waiting."

"No alpha in Carnel makes demands on an omega." Louis retorts, but carries himself to the water. William's feet a quick to follow, and the brothers hold each other close as they get in. Marcel, and Harry return to their spots, and there's silence.

"Usually, omegas would wash us," Marcel mumbles, "we've already been cleaned, though."

William clears his throat, and looks at his feet in the water. "Then clean us."

"What?" Harry laughs. "Is that what alphas do in Carnel? Alphas don't do that here. Your skin is too soft for rough hands."

"We can bare more than you think, and our strength is more than skin deep." Louis grumbles. William is quiet, he always was the quieter twin, but he's studying the alphas. They have scars across their bodies, mature smells, and handsome faces. In any other circumstance, the twins would find themselves lucky but there's a feeling of ambush inside of them.

They were told they were coming to discuss treaties, because their people simply can't take the fighting anymore, and they agreed. They never knew they were the treaty. So, despite the handsome men before them, they can't see past the simple fact that they were sold off.

Omegas are never property in Carnel, they aren't sold or bought— not even by their parents. So, who gave their parents the authority? Who told them it was okay? Surely not Artemis, and Athena. The goddesses would be disgusted. Another sure fact, despite the uncomfortable feeling, is that the twins are not in danger. Not with the princes, at least.

With a calm demeanor, William strokes his brother's thigh to sooth his anger. He knows Louis doesn't like Azianics, neither does he, but he also knows these triplets aren't too fond of Carnelians. The hatred is equal, and mutual yet here the five of them are: expected to be mated together by sunrise.

Harry rolls his eyes, and gets out of the bath. He grabs his robe, puts it on, and motions for his brothers to follow. "When you're done bathing, have the guards escort you to our room. Whether you like it or not, you're meant to be ours and we will have you."

Louis clicks his tongue, snarls, and Edward just chuckles. "I thought Carnelian omegas were more humble."

"We're fierce, like our goddesses." Louis responds, and Edward hums. "It'll do you good to remember that."

"One thing about omegas, Carnelian or not," Edward stalks over after dressing and squats down to whisper, "is that they know when to stop talking."

His eyes flash a dark red, and he stands back up. Louis, for the first time the entire night, has nothing to say. He wants to slap the man, really, but he isn't that stupid. The brothers exit the hall, and soon two omegas are sent in with fresh water and soap. The twins assume it's to wash them, but that's nothing new to them.

What shocks them are the marks on the omegas' backs. Lashings, just healing and scarring, and they're in multiples. Louis whines at their pain, and they peak at him as they kneel down. They wash him gently, and that's when Louis notices their smell.

Everyone had distinct scents, but those from the same country carried a similar undertone. Those from Azu always smelled of airy oceans, and those from Carnel smelled of heated embers. These omegas smelled of Carnelian blood, they were Louis and William's people.

Their eyes were dull, hopeless in a sea of humiliation. The princesses can't possibly fathom their experiences, but they know one thing: the only thing to heal such pain is through love. So, after being bathed, Louis and William exit the murky water. They're cold, but neither care. Their focus is on the fellow females. With a few massages, and some sweet nothings, the twins have the women stripped of their robes.

They don't kiss, that's too romantic for something meant to heal the burdened, but they do caress. Carnelians are people of touch, like Azianics. When with someone that isn't their mate, omegas soothe each other's heat with cool touches. Colds with hot massages. Hate with love. Sadness with joy. It's all in their touching.

The only time they use mouths is for oral or to further pleasure breasts. The twins know this. They massage the omegas' breasts in their hands, lick and suck on their nipples, and the women are responsive. They moan, and rub the twins' backs and scalps. The omega males' penises rise with interest, but they don't focus on themselves. They sink to their knees, and rub the women's thighs. They coax them to spread their legs, just slightly, and the women listen.

Pink flesh stares at them, a ball of nerves at the top. Slick covers the women's genitals, upper-inner thighs, and the twins eagerly taste. With expert tongues, and a plan to show these women affection that may not have seen for years, they devour whatever they're given. The women toss their heads back, massaging their own breasts now, and moan loudly.

"Ah," the one William's pleasing utters, "yes! Princess!"

Her hips buck without her consent, but William takes it. Her spirit's eager to be pleased for once, to have someone treat her body so kindly. Louis' woman is no different. Her stomach flexes, and her legs shake with the power of the night wind. It's clear the Azianics weaponized these women, their bodies, but the twins are determined to remind them of something different, something from home, and something to revitalize them— Carnelian to Carnelian.

When they finish orgasming, they thank their princesses. They wish to return the favor, but the twins deny them. They have alphas to tend to, although they're reluctant to, so they hope to find good karma in their bed.

"You'll be our personals." William promises, and the women bow as they grab their robes. They dress together, all of them blushing and painted in hues of pink, but the princesses know they must leave the women to clean. "Have a good night."

"Good night, princess William. Good night, princess Louis." They say in unison, and bow again.


	6. Chapter 5

It was rough that night. What should've been loving, and affectionate soul connecting turned out to be brewing, hateful enemies being forced together. There was no consideration of pleasure. All that mattered was having enough slick, and the twins produced more than enough naturally. The alphas take turns knotting, and mating them. They don't make it any more painful the it already is, but they also don't ease the discomfort in their omegas' hearts.

William cried that night, all to himself, as he felt Edward's seed seep into him. All night, under Artemis' gaze and with her strength, he wonders why his parents did this to him and Louis. His mind races with any mistakes they made, but he simply can't find any. They were perfectly well behaved, eager to learn, and caused very little trouble.

Louis listened to his brother as Marcel wrapped himself around him. Harry laid in the middle, arms tossed over the omegas' shoulders. He stares across Harry's body, and sees William wipe his eyes. His heart becomes heavier, and he huffs in frustration. He doesn't think about his father, but rather what their roles will be now. In Carnel, they had a part in politics as heirs. They were learning to give advice, to strategize wars, and when harvesting their herds would be best.

In Azu, it seems all these roles are done by alphas. Where do their efforts come in? Surely, the triplets don't just expect house wives. Queens are meant to have duties, their mother did, and they don't plan to sit and look pretty. They're highly intelligent, war smart like Athena would wish for them to be, and know plenty about how to operate a kingdom.

The sun rises in little time, and the twins thank both Artemis and Apollo. The night seemed to last forever, and they wanted to leave this bed and these three men. Harry's the first one to stir awake, and he looks at both of his omegas. They're already watching him, so quietly and sadly. He looks at where the sun light comes in, and sit up.

"Apollo's blessed us with a beautiful day." He says to them. "He must be happy of our bond. There's no more fighting under his sun anymore."

Louis grips the sheets beneath him, and hides his face in his pillow. He doesn't want to see any of his alphas. He's ashamed, uncomfortable, and the night left him with little desire and resolution. He hears Harry sigh, but the alpha doesn't touch him. Instead, he leaves the bed and grabs his robe to dress.

"I'll be back with some food." Harry mumbles, and leaves. Now, the twins can see each other. The warm body that was between them is gone, and all that's left is cold silence. William slides a hand across the bed, and Louis's quick to grab it. They don't speak, not a single word, but their eyes say it all.

William stares at his brother's mate marks: all three alined just under his collarbone like a necklace. William's decorate his neck, but also similar to a necklace shape. Edward's sits in the curve of his on the right, Harry's in the middle at his esophagus, and Marcel's on the left in the same spot as Edward's.

With these marks, it's been made official: not only are the twins omegas, they're mated, and expected to have heirs soon. There's only one problem: omegas can't carry, birth, or nurse pups when the bond between them and their alpha is little to nonexistent. If the omega harbors ill will towards their mate, it's believed— and found true— that the omega will harbor the same feelings towards their offspring.

No matter how many knots the triplets give them, no matter how many ruts and heats they spend together, pups will never be a factor of their life if true affection and love don't hold true. That's why arranged marriages are forbidden in most countries— Azu, and Carnel alike— because children are important to the survival of the country. Without them, there is no lineage to pass down. There is no tradition to speak of. There is no country, no people. It's been the cause of many great empires to fall, and for historical dynasties to crumble.

This is yet another reason why, unlike Azu, Carnel places value on omegas. There is no son without a mother to birth him. There is no daughter without a mother to raise her. There is no future king without the present queen. There is no life without the omega.

So, why? Why is that, despite their beliefs and laws, their parents have allowed this? Have they really lost the war? Are they the prize?

"Artemis, give us strength." Louis gasps for air as he thinks about it, and William squeezes his hand. "Athena, give me knowledge."

The feeling of betrayal weighs heavier than anything else, and they can't fathom it. Could it be that they've been offered, with the hopes of offsetting any chance for heirs for the Azianics? That would also offset any chance for heirs for Carnel as well, though. The twins wanted babies, they always hoped for such a blessing, but how can they look past this? How could they ever come to love such savages, such apathetic people? They could never.

With little hope of ever being useful, even in the bare sense of motherhood, the twins must now lay waist. They will be taking knots whenever ordered. They will be filled whenever the alphas want to fill them. They will be touched, kissed, and used without any regard of whether they enjoy it or not and for what? No efforts by these horny barbarians will result in babies. The sex will lead to nothing, but the twins must endure it. They have to.

"Here." They let go of each other's hand when they see Harry walk back in. He looks exhausted. From what, they don't know. He enjoyed himself, not them. "Bread dipped in wine."

He sits the tray between the omegas, and sits on the bed. Neither omega touches it, and he grumbles in frustration. "You're going to be busy today. You'll have to work on a full stomach."

Louis turns to lay on his front, and hides his head under a pillow. William does the same, and this leads to both effectively ignoring Harry. The middle triplet clenches his fist, and grits his teeth.

"You Carnelians are so difficult." He snaps, and eats the bread himself. "Even when you lose, you scrunch your nose up at the victor."

Louis clenches the pillow. "You did not win."

The sheets are covering him well, and he's sure what he said is more muffled than anything. However, Harry is an alpha, and alpha's do have good hearing. Within seconds, a hot body in laying across his back. The pillow is torn from his grasp, and it leaves his head exposed. He gasps when hot air fans his ear, and a heavy shaft is placed on the crack of his butt.

"Not one person, alpha or omega, has fueled my anger as much as you do." Harry whispers, and Louis can smell the alcohol on his breath from the bread. "You may be royalty, princess, and you may be my future queen, but don't confuse this for Carnel. You are in Azu, you are now an Azianic omega. Learn you place."

"And where's that? Beneath you?" Louis spits, but the alpha just growls at him. Large hands grope Louis' behind, and spread his cheeks. Louis feels whatever air is left between them graze against his sore hole, and his heart races a little.

Thick, heavy, and warm. That's what lays between his cheeks, right on his entrance, and Louis thrashes his arms. Harry bites his shoulder as a warning to stop, and the omega does.

"Your place is by my side, omega. You're my queen," He says earnestly, "but if being under me is what you wish for, then who am I to say no?"

He moves off Louis after a few seconds, and goes back to eating. William watches his brother, and he wants to reach for him but he's scared to. Louis's in a daze, shocked, but he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"Eat." Harry grumbles. "Now."

Questions? Drop them here xx


	7. Chapter 6

William looks around at the servants. He doesn't see their women. He feels the servants watching him and his brother as well, as if trying to decipher any underlying motives. If there are any, then the twins surely don't know about it.

The triplets have not touched them all morning. After what Harry did to Louis, the older omega has made sure to stay ice cold to everyone except William. The younger brother can't blame him. What happened was most likely teasing, although rough, in Harry'a eyes, but humiliating for Louis and him. Before omegahood, in Carnel, omegas would never spend time around alphas. Only servants. So, this rough handling isn't something they're used to seeing. If alphas did act in such behavior with an omega in Carnel, it was surely in the privacy on his own home with no witnesses. 

Here, the twins see unmated soldiers groping servants and whispering lewd things in their ears. Granted, they don't know if the omegas are reciprocating this behavior, rewarding it, but they know it's vile. An omega's body is not a toy, a type of property, yet that's all William and Louis see in Azu. One soldier has an omega pinned to a pillar, and she seems reluctant as he touches her body. The twins' skins burn with rage, and Edward looks towards them when he smells it.

"Is there a problem?" He asks them, and Louis points without shame. Some say it's rude, but an alpha of such low moral standards deserves to be called out. Edward, however, looks confused— not angry. "What's wrong?"

"Do you not see that?" Louis hisses quietly as he watches the woman try to push the man's hand away from her robe. "He's trying to rape her."

"That's most likely his servant, or his own omega. It'd be disrespectful to do that to any omega that isn't yours." Harry says, and now the five have stopped walking. People are staring, wondering what happened, but they pay them no mind.

"She doesn't want it." Louis growls. "He is making her do things she doesn't want to."

"An omega can offer so much to an alpha, princess. The body is only one." Edward retorts, but the omega tugs on his robe roughly.

"I will not rule this kingdom like this." As they fight, no one notices William calmly and quietly making his way to the couple. He hears the alpha's growls, the omega's whines, and he clenches his fist. He forces himself to remember what his mother told him: a queen does not act as rough as a king. They carry the motherly aspect of the kingdom, and mothers have their own forces.

"Excuse me." The alpha peaks at him, and stops. He doesn't move off the omega, but his efforts to sexually assault her are ceased. "I would like her to fetch me some grapes, please."

"Pick someone else."

Three of his mates are still at odds with each other, but Marcel is watching him. Despite not liking each other, a bond requires protecting one's mate from any threat. If he needs to, he will step in.

"No, I will not." The alpha stares at his mate marks, and flares his nostrils. "I want her to fetch me grapes, maybe even keep me company through the day."

"You listen here, Carney—" He takes a deep breath when William grabs the woman, and firmly pulls her away from the alpha.

"Get me some grapes." He whispers to her, and she nods before leaving. Her scent lingers, and he clicks his tongue. "She's no woman, a mere girl. Shame on you."

"She had one more year." The warrior grumbles with a blush on his cheeks. Other warriors are watching him now. While it's socially acceptable to manhandle grown omegas, in Azu, those who aren't of age are only to be seen. Not touched, or heard— just seen. It's the only virtue that keeps their innocence in tact, and it's frowned upon when alphas older than the omega try to use her. It's insulting the experienced omegas, who believe they know enough to pleasure any alpha, and it's shameful to the alphas the man represents— the warriors.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." William says calmly, and walks back to his mates. He catches Marcel still watching him, and holds his head high as the girl comes running to him with grape vines piled on top of each other. She bows before him, and offers the food.

"I made sure they're ripe. Forgive me for causing so much trouble." Louis ceases his arguing to look at the girl, and rubs her back for comfort. She looks up ever so slightly, and relaxes when she sees his kind expression.

"We're going to be late." Marcel weakly interjects, and William looks at him. The omega hums, and motions to the girl.

"Feed me as we walk." He requests, but it's almost an order. He leaves no room for arguing, as he walks in the direction they were walking in, and the girl rushes to keep up. As asked, she plucks grape after grape, and feeds it to him.

His mates soon catch up, and Marcel resumes the leading position as he guides everyone. "We'll be seeing mother and father today. The assembly will hold a meeting tomorrow."

"We can't have a day of rest?" Louis asks quietly. "I haven't slept well since being here."

"You can rest easy tonight, princess." Harry reaches for his hand, and holds it in his own. Both cringe at the contact, but it must be done to maintain a happy image. Any weakness or distrust shown within the royal lines can lead to the assembly trying to over throw them.

"Good morning." Marcel says to the soldiers standing guard at the assembly house, and his brothers nod in recognition. The soldiers stay stiff, however. They just stare before looking back out at the people filtering in.

Today's a busy day for Azu. Not only was it a celebration to call the end of the war, a war Azu has won, but it's also to show evidence of the mating from last night. They had two reasons for festivities today, and everyone was coming to the house to hear the official declaration of their princes' mating. It happens in Carnel too: officiates are to declare the mating a success the next day. It stopped any forms of fraudulent behavior, and made sure a bastard child would not take place— especially an elite family.

As they walk, the twins see omegas gawking at the triplets. The princes are freshly clean from last night, mated off, and therefore glowing. Their curls are shining and their skin is still kissed by Apollo's sun. They look well rested, unlike the twins who stayed up all night, and ready to be kings.

The twins know their alphas won't dare cheat. It's punishable, at least in Carnel it is, and disrespectful. However, it doesn't stop the heavy weight in their heart when seeing Edward or Harry wink and smile at the staring omegas. Louis, who has Harry's hand in his, squeezes the alpha's hand with all his might.

It's only a fraction of pain, there for a split second, but it's enough to register in Harry's brain. He looks at Louis, who isn't meeting his eyes. The omega does, however, turn his head slightly and sneer. "Stop it."

William is the one to tug on Edward's robe. Those watching think it's a nervous tick, that the omega is scared of being surrounded by people who are not his own, but his skin sweats and burns with anger. Edward peaks down at him, and frowns at the fire raging in the omega's eyes. He just chuckles, wraps an arm around William, and holds him close. "Don't fret, princess. Only you will get to enjoy my pleasantries."

"Your pleasantries are not what I'm angry about." The omega grumbles back, and Marcel peaks at them. "You're mated now. Act like it."


	8. Chapter 7

When they reach the assembly, everything falls quiet. Big, ugly, old men stare at them with no emotions. In the middle of the assembly are the two royal families: the triplets parents, Liam, and Liam's parents. Liam nods when he sees the mate marks, but the twins and triplets don't care. They're eyes, everyone's eyes, are on the fiery red robes standing in the center of the floor.

The twins cover their mouths, and tears fill their eyes as they watch their parents, Niall, and Niall's parents. Niall gives them a sad smile, one that speaks to their misfortune and their situation. His father is holding his shoulders as a way to keep him from making a scene, but his face makes one by itself. He's a fellow omega, an only child due to his mother's inability to carry after him, which leaves Carnel with no alpha heirs. He's to find a mate as well, somewhere in Carnel, and carry on the bloodline with an elite. He's a beautiful boy, not yet of age, and so close with the twins. They weren't blood related, not like the triplets and Liam, but they were raised like siblings and often spent time together.

Now, they stare at each other from across the room, with so much to say yet no way to speak. Niall wants his good bye, it's clear on his face, but he won't have it. The twins' parents stare at them, too. They aren't as heavy hearted as Niall, it seems, because their father is smiling without a care in the world while their mother nods approvingly. It confuses Louis, and William. How are they okay with this? Did they not see that this was breaking Carnelian law? Did they not see their anguish?

It wouldn't matter, anyway. What's done is done, and a bond can't be broken once made. It's deadly.

"Come forward." The biggest assembly man says, and he has an olive branch in his hand as he steps to the center of the floor. The triplets don't move, but they do gently nudge the twins to go. William, and Louis look at them with utter confusion before doing as suggested. The man smiles a tight lip smile, one that's clearly forced, but it doesn't hide his disdain for the twins. He, much like them, may not have wanted this. How could he allow it, then? "We welcome you with open arms. With this branch, a treaty will take place. With our families united, there will be no more war between our people."

Azianics cheer, and the man turns to give the branch to the twins' parents. Their father accepts, and bows with gratitude. The twins' biggest fear has become reality: they've been sold off for peace.

The assembly man raises his hand, the noise ceases. "The people of Azu wish to celebrate the beginning of peace with you. Tonight, you will feast and dance with us."

"Oh," their father chuckles and nods, "we didn't plan on staying long."

"Just the night," the man urges, "please. We'll have comfortable beds made for you all, and your horses ready by sunrise. Please."

Their mother looks at them, and it's a look only a mother can give. It's one of worry, stress, and hurt. She seems torn, as if she wants to tell the twins something they don't know. Her husband squeezes her hand, and nods in acceptance. They'll be staying the night.

After that, the kings of Azu examined the twins neck, declared them mated, and the house erupted with applause. The twins blush ever so slightly, and look over their shoulders at the triplets. The alphas are clapping with proud smiles, but the omegas don't know why. They hate each other, they always argue, what good could come from this?

Their clench their robes, and take deep breaths. They stand there until crowds begin to disperse, eager to decorate the town and market place for the festival, and they turn to leave with their mates. Edward shakes his head, however, and they stop. Within a split second, the two women from last night come rushing forward to take them somewhere else. William, and Louis brighten upon seeing them. They're so distracted that don't notice where they're being lead. They're just excited to have some of their own people around them.

"Princess," one whispers to Louis and takes out a piece of paper to slip into his hand, "from princess Niall."

"Huh?" The omega says dumbly, but is quick to hide it in his clothes. That's when he notices that the triplets aren't following them. "What's going on?"

"Azianic celebration requires the alpha and omega to be dressed separately." She mumbles as they enter the triplet's room. "Xena, and I have prepared your chiton. You cannot wear Carnelian clothing anymore."

William blinks when the two women bow nervously. The woman with blonde hair, and brown eyes is the one to talk. "I'm Astraea, and this is my sister Xena. We're humbly grateful to serve you as long as you allow it."

The two sisters were quite similar to each other. Xena was skinnier, and tanner than Astraea. Her breasts were petite, and so were her hips where as Astraea carried weight, but was curvaceous. They were both beautiful, if the twins were to be completely honest, and a sense of pride bloomed in the princesses' hearts because only Carnelians could carry the blessing of Aphrodite in all forms and physics.

"Oh." William blushes when they break from the introduction to strip the princesses of their robes. He doesn't bother to cover himself, neither does Louis, and they're sat down so the women could detangle their hair.

Louis' hair was much longer than William's. It stuck out at the nape of his neck, fell in his face, but suited the omega nicely. His bone structure was a little stronger than William's so a longer hair style framed his jaw and cheeks nicely. William's hair wasn't exactly short, it still fell in his face when untamed, but he often kept it up and away from his face. He felt it that it kept him looking well mannered, where as Louis was often considered wild in Carnel because of his hair.

"There." Xena says when she finishes William's hair, and Astraea finishes Louis'. The twins look in the mirror, and smile at how pretty they look. The women grab the scented liquid by the bed. "Azianic alphas love almond blossom on their omegas."

They rub the scented water on the princesses bare bodies: the neck, the wrists, the hips, and the ankles. The twins smell themselves, and hum. The buttery, honey-like scent of the flower mixes well with their flowery scent. It cools their fiery undertone, but doesn't smother it. It doesn' cover who they are, their Carnelian pride, but it accentuates it. It highlights their beauty, and enhances their sexuality. It's perfect.

"I'd like to use this for every festival, and celebration." William mumbles to Xena, and she nods. The women stand them up, and bring them their chitons. They weren't red like the Carnelian tunics and robes. Instead, a calming blue. It's light, but not see through. It's long, as to cover any suggestive skin, but would blow in the night breeze. It's enough ease to allow dancing, and the twins smile.

"Only soldiers wear red for war." Astraea mumbles to them. "I know red is our country's color is red, as to resemble the red earth we live on, but theirs is blue. It's to honor Poseidon."

"If I had to wear blue, I would prefer a night shade." Louis whispers, but allows Astraea to dress him. "Artemis is my goddess. I do not bow to Poseidon."

"Princess," Astraea whispers, "you are too close to the sea. Please, watch your tongue. A god's wrath is to be feared, no matter who you serve."

Louis looks down at his bare feet, and wiggles his toes. He reaches down for his robe, and takes out the note from Niall. William looks at him, wanting to see it as well, and Louis opens it.

Athena has a plan, and you are key. Please, do not lose faith.

He quickly rips the letter, and his breath quickens. Xena is quick to clean up the pieces, and Louis wipes his eyes to rid his tears. William frowns, and takes his hand.

"Astraea." Louis mumbles as he tries to regain his composure. The woman stands after fixing the bottom of the chiton, and he caresses her cheek before massaging her shoulder. "I want you to find Niall. Tell him to meet me tonight."

"Louis." William tries to interject, but the older twin holds up his hand to stop him.

"By the royal stables, far from the festival." Astraea nods, and hands him the chiton cloth to hold. "Go on, now. Xena can escort us."

"Yes, princess." She leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you think they'll make good queens?" Marcel mumbles to his brothers as they stand with the elites. They watch the commoners scatter to prepare, and the sun is just setting. Within an hour, the festival would begin.

"I do." Edward says simply, and clasps his hands behind his back. "They just need to learn the Azianic way."

"That's the thing, brother," Harry interjects as he nods at fellow soldiers, "they don't want to learn our way. They want to implement theirs. Did you not see what William did this morning?"

"I don't see what's so wrong about that." Marcel mumbles.

"He could've been hurt." Harry looks at the youngest brother.

"The omega was a girl. She wasn't of age, that's disgusting." Marcel snaps back, and stares with just as much frustration. "Mother would have stepped in."

"William is not mother." Edward ends the argument, and the two look away from each other. Harry licks his lips, and takes a deep breath to release his tension.

"They didn't seem to know about their arrangement." He looks around, and sees his father conversing with the head assembler. He squints his eyes, but looks away.

"So what if they didn't?" Edward rolls his shoulders. "What's done is done."

"Oh, knock the attitude." Harry turns his head to snarl. "Azu, and Carnel both have laws against this type of thing. It's counteractive to procreation."

"You act as if we chose them, as if we had a choice." Edward snaps back. "I wanted to choose my omega, or omegas. I wanted to choose my queen, or queens. We all did, but that was torn from us. All because their parents, their country, had nothing better to offer us as victors. They wanted their land in exchange for their omegas, and our parents accepted. That isn't our fault."

"It isn't theirs either." Harry flares his nostrils.

"If they wanted a choice in their alphas, they should've won the war." Edward grumbles, and walks away. He carries himself towards his father, and the assembly man. Harry, and Marcel watch as the man pats Edward's back, trails his hand lower to the alpha's butt, and rubs it. The two brothers look at each other in confusion, but ease themselves when the assembler frowns and removes his hand.

His eyes trail Edward with desire, but something trumps it: Edward is not penetrable anymore. When the triplets were training to become soldiers, the assembler took Edward under his wing like most older men in Azu do. The oldest brother gained political knowledge, strength, and gave his gratitude through being the older man's lover. It's commonplace in Azianic culture, but there was a problem with Edward: he hated taking knots. He never took the assembler's knot, and so the lovers were left to oral only. Every now and then, the assembler would try and hint for it, but Edward's body just simply denied him.

His butt was always firm, never soft— muscular, and clamped shut— unlike his brothers, who often take Edward's knot and have slept with soldiers themselves. That's why Edward slept with omega servants, or soft alphas who had no trouble bending over for the superior alpha.

Edward makes space between himself and the man, talking casually with his father as he motions for one servant to move a fire pole. "Why did you insist on their family staying?"

"This is part of the treaty." His father says plainly. "This festival is in good will. It's to clear the air."

Edward squints his eyes at his father. "You've never taken mercy on our enemies. What's this peace talk about, now?"

"Watch yourself." His father snaps. "You're no king yet."

"I only want to learn." Edward smoothly counteracts. "I've looked up to you all my life, father. I want to learn from the best."

His father smirks, and hums. "I see your mother's been teaching you the ways of stroking egos." He side eyes his son, and sighs. "Not everything is about outright slaughter. Ares is tactical, too."

"Isn't that Athena?" Edward raises an eyebrow, and the assembler laughs before shaking his head.

"Edward, Athena is about defense. Striking under hand, playing on your own land and bringing the enemy to you. Ares is about offense, hitting first and continuing to hit so the enemy has no chance, but there's strategy in that as well." The man points a finger. "You must learn the difference if you're going to lead Azu."

Edward nods slowly, and looks at his brothers. An unsettling feeling bubbles in his stomach, but he can't place a finger or name on it. It's just unease, nerves, and not the good kind. It makes him sick, and his brothers frown at him.

They have no time to congregate on his feelings, his gut's warning, because they smell a warming, inviting scent carried to them by the breeze. They look to their home, and see William and Louis walking down the marbled stairs. Marcel grips Harry's arm, and grunts. Harry, and Edward just take deeper breaths, trying to fulfill whatever high those two omegas' scents are giving them. Other alphas, even omegas, stop to smell, but they continue working and socializing when they see who the smell belongs to.

They have an omega between them, a Carnelian servant who was captured during the war. She's beautiful, and the twins seem protective. Marcel clears his throat when William's eyes dash across the crowds, and ultimately land on him. "We should go meet them."

"Right." Harry coughs softly, and motions to Edward to come along. They slide through crowds, ignoring people that offer samplings for the festival, and find themselves standing before their mates at the stairs.

Louis blinks up at them, and William sways a little in anticipation. The cloth at his feet sway with him, and create a hypnotic movement for already tranced alphas. If this little shake was a sneak peak, the triplets can't imagine the actual evening. They're both licking and nibbling on their lips, and Harry reaches out without thought.

Xena gasps as Harry tugs Louis' lip from his teeth, and the omega opens his mouth slightly. Once again, these alphas act so brazen with omegas who demand better. Harry, however, does show some restraint. He grabs Louis' wrist, and smells it. He hums, shuts his eyes slightly, and nuzzles it ever so gently. It's affectionate, something the omegas haven't seen in the twenty-four hours of being here, and it causes Louis to blush.

"I told you," Xena whispers to him, "they like almond blossom."

"Is that what this is?" Edward says deep into his chest. He has William in his arms, and he's nosing the omega's jaw for the scent. Nuzzling his mate's neck suggests sex, something he isn't exactly opposed to with how delicious the twins are smelling, but he knows the omegas aren't keen on what they consider barbaric behavior and he doesn't want to create tension for a joyous occasion.

He does, however, want to eat his mates up. Something about a fiery, flowery, honey sweet smell makes his penis twitch with life. Harry, and Marcel are no different. All three want to drown in their omegas, so badly, but responsibilities and duties come first.

With one last breath of air, the triplets move away from the omegas. Xena's cheeks are pink from the sexual tension, but the twins just smile as if nothing happened. They let Marcel take their hands, Harry and Edward falling to their sides, and walk through the crowds. Xena stays by William's side, her fingers loosely grabbing at his chiton so she doesn't lose them. She doesn't want to be alone with the drunk soldiers.

William peaks back at her, and smiles. Apollo's sun finally sets, ceasing the god's reign of the day, and Artemis' moon rises to declare her rule of the night. The sea is calm as the commoner's light fires, and the drums begin to play. People open their shops: food, clothes, jewels, and more. It's all for the celebration. Servants walk around with glasses of wine, filling empty stomachs and urging drunk behavior. Circles quickly form for dances, and the omegas find themselves swept up in one with the triplets.

They're feet are quick to move with the rhythm. Louis, and William watch their mates so they can learn, and they blush when they realize they're hindering the dance. Some scoff in offense, some glare in frustration, but the triplets laugh with amusement. Louis looks at Edward, and he smiles. William looks at Marcel, and he kisses the omega's hand. Xena claps her hands to the beat, not joining in because of her status, and shouts praises.

Louis tosses his head back as he laughs, and he almost forgets that this celebration wasn't for him. It's at the cost of his freedom, his choice to choose a mate, his people, and his country. He forgets the reasoning because the singing, the lyre, the drums, and his mates make it all disappear.

He forgets it all, just for an easy and quick minute, but the moon seems to dull and the wind picks up. He starts to slow down, and his senses come back to him. He looks around, and only sees Xena and William. No other Carnelian is present, and the wind whispers in his ear. Go. Now. To the stables.

His hands release from Edward, and Harry. The alphas look at him, confused, but he just touches his throat. "I'm parched. I'll be back."

They nod, and he escapes the dancing. He turns to Xena, and kisses her cheek. "Keep an eye on William."

"Of course, princess." She bows, and Louis rushes off.


	10. Chapter 9

"Niall!" Louis says in a hushed tone. The omega turns away from Pan, and Nike to look. He relaxes when he sees it's Louis, and hugs his friend close. Louis clings to him for dear life, thanking Artemis and her moon for bringing them together again. Niall rubs his back when he feels the tension in Louis' muscles, and pulls back to look at him.

"Still the prettiest princess." He says, and Louis can't help but giggle. He wipes the tears falling from Niall's eyes, and Niall does the same to him. "I've missed you, Louis. I've missed William, too."

"We miss you so much." Louis kisses his hands, and hugs him again. "If I had known, I would've fought every minute."

"Your parents had no choice," Niall whispers to him, "I know it may seem like it, but it isn't. It's all in Athena's plan."

"What?" Nike blows at them, and Pan bobs his head. Louis eases their unrest, and whispers sweet nothings to them.

"The sibyl. She said the war wouldn't end well for Carnel." Niall tries to hurry so no wandering drunkards can hear them. "She said Athena sent her a message, a way to win!"

"That's William, and I?"

Niall nods. "Much like the Trojan horse. Remember that war? You attack from within, prosper in the enemy's ruins once everything is burned to ashes. It was Athena's greatest accomplishment."

The moon's light brightens, and Niall takes Louis' hands in his. Louis shakes his head. "We're the horse? Carnel already offered peace, Niall!"

"Peace never lasts. Athena has invested too much, now. Artemis has allowed her to do this as a sacrifice for Carnel. They believe only you two are strong enough to withstand this. If this fails," Niall hesitates, "our beloved country will fall, and the relationship between our goddesses will be tarnished. You have to have faith, the sibyl speaks of great glory for you!"

"Glory." Louis shakes his head. "I don't want glory. I want a life."

"This is your life." Niall tries to revitalize his friend's faith. It's been such a short time, yet such a burden to carry. "You wanted to serve Carnel. You wanted to be a part of the efforts. This is your way of doing that. Please."

Louis looks away from the stables, and at his friend. He sighs when he sees Niall's desperate expression, and looks at the sky. Artemis doesn't send anything this time. Louis isn't sure if he should trust that, but she's never steered him wrong before. He's always been considered her favorite, him and William, so for her to give them up must mean that Athena's plan is full proof. Surely, they can win this way and the omegas will be hailed as Carnelian heroes.

Louis nods slowly. "Alright." They let the conversation die, and Niall looks at the ground. Louis lifts his chin, and they lock eyes. "Don't you worry about us, brother. Artemis keeps watch, and so does Athena."

"Poseidon is only a few feet away." Niall reminds him.

"Aren't all gods?" Louis retorts, and Niall shakes his head with a grin. Louis takes his hand, pets their horses, and allows the shadows created by the moon's light to hide their return to the festival. Artemis does well in cloaking them with darkness, but she can only do so much when a drunk Marcel is in search for hot, almond blossom smelling omega.

Louis shouts when he feels strong arms wrap around his center. He thanks the gods that Niall parted as soon as they were near otherwise people would have seen them. The omega is eased when he sees it's his mate, but he has no time to register it because Marcel is carrying him away. Alpha soldiers whistle at the couple, and Louis blushes a deep shade of red. He hits the alpha's shoulder with frustration, but Marcel only growls and continues his walk. Louis looks to where he's headed, and gasps when he sees the house.

"Marcel, what are you thinking?" Louis pesters. "We have a celebration to return to! Put me down right now!"

"As you wish, princess." He slurs, and drops the omega on their bed. Louis doesn't have time to crawl away because Marcel plants himself right on top of his mate. Louis thinks about what happened earlier in the morning with Harry, and he stops moving. His body's rigid with fear, and he stares at the ceiling as he prays this isn't going to be what his heart fears it will be. "Relax, omega. I'm no brute alpha."

Marcel lays his head on Louis' chest, and spreads the omega's arms out. Ever so gently, his hands trail Louis' arms and grasp his hands. It's nothing meant to bound the omega to the bed. The alpha just wants to hold his mate. Louis blinks his eyes slowly, and relaxes when he realizes Marcel means no harm. The alpha hums when he hears the omega's heart beat slow down. It starts to soothe him.

"Why do you hate my brothers, and I so much?" He whispers into the settling air. Louis barely catches it.

"You hate us too." The omega quips, but Marcel shakes his head.

"Us Azianics do not believe in hating people. We believe in disliking someone's behavior, a country's way of life. We believe in distinct differences, and believe that these differences bring about war. That's why Azu holds pride on conformity. If everyone is raised the same, then their thinking will be the same and their behavior will be as well. It leads to little conflict."

"You see a country that's different than you, and want to fight? That's barbaric."

"We are hardly ever the aggressor." Marcel retorts. "Our first attack is always in response. What makes us strong is that we do not wait for a response back, we continue to attack and raid until victory is ours. If you give the enemy a chance, you're sure to lose the upper hand."

Louis thinks about that. The war between their countries started way before he was born, way before the triplets were born, so he doesn't really know the cause of it. All he knows is that Azianics drew blood first, much like Ares would want them to, and Athena lead Carnelians with tactical defense.

"You don't value your omegas." Marcel lifts his head to frown at Louis. "I know you don't. You can't deny that."

"What have those Carnelians been teaching you?" Marcel chuckles. "We love our omegas. They raise our children, cook our fish, clean our country, and care for the wounded. Their efforts are highly respected."

"They can do more than house work. We are able to learn, and fight."

"Did Carnel ever let you on the battlefield?" Marcel asks, and Louis looks away. "I didn't think so. Even for a country like yours, omegas were still limited because your lives are important. Tell me, omega, why do you think Azianic warriors fight so hard and for so long?"

"You're brutes. You fight for your country, and your gods."

"As do Carnelian soldiers." There's silence again, and Marcel gently turns Louis' face to look at him. "All soldiers fight for their country, and gods. They also fight for their omegas, and children back home. For the people. Hardly any fight because they love war— that love we are guilty of."

"You speak in contradictions. You value your omegas, but the alpha is better. You say all countries are alike, but you are different somehow. You say conformity leads to peace, but there's nothing but war now. Which is it, Marcel?" Louis snaps, and the aggravation seeps out.

"Why can't both coexist?" Louis takes a deep breath. "Isn't that how life works? Everyone has similarities, but differences still exist. It's on those differences that we fight. When the common ground is found or someone gives weigh, then peace follows. Most importantly—"

Louis gasps when the alpha brushes their noses together, and Marcel's hand rubs right above his heart. "— an omega's ability to give suffices all life. It births future warriors, kings, and queens. An alpha's strength protects that virtue. It protects what's most important. Without an omega, there is no alpha. Without an alpha, there is no omega. We coexist, and procreate to keep our future sustainable. It's that future Azianic soldiers fight for most."


	11. Chapter 10

The night is still young when William finds himself drunk with two lustful alphas. Edward has him pinned behind a pillar, far from the crowds and hidden in the shadows. The omega is pinned to his front, and Harry's on his knees in front of him. It forces the omega to arch his back, and spread his legs so the alpha has room. Behind him, Edward is humping his butt. Harry makes quick yet delicate work of moving the bottom of William's chiton so his penis is exposed. William growls when the sea breeze hits him, and he twitches.

"You may frustrate me, princess," Harry mumbles, "but your beauty can't be denied. When the time comes, you'll be the perfect queen and mother."

William never thought the discussion of pups could get him so riled up. He thinks about it: no matter the alpha, he's always wanted to be full. He wanted to have multiple pups, multiple times a year. He wanted them to be pretty, handsome, strong, healthy, and kind. He wanted pups so bad.

"Ah!" He cries out when Harry's tongue licks the underside of his shaft. One hand lets go of the pillar, and grips the alpha's curls. He feels the warm, wet mouth of his alpha take him with ease. "Yes."

"There it is." Edward says when he finally smells to the slick between William's cheeks. The alpha falls to to his knees, and the omega stands straight now. Edward's quick to crawl under the chiton, and spreads William's cheeks. Some of his juice drips to the ground, and Edward's half crazy to eat what lays waisted. He decides not to— there's more at the source.

He licks the omega's entrance, and feels William shiver. Goosebumps rise on the bottom of his mate's back, and he wishes so deeply that they were in their room so he can strip the omega of the chiton and watch him fall apart. William uses his other hand to hold Edward's head, and tosses his back. This isn't like last night. He feels so pleasured, so good, and there's a good possibility it's the alcohol that's erasing the thought of these alphas being Azianic and being the reason for his sadness. The wine has eroded the negativity off his soul, and he finds himself wanting more from Edward and Harry. He wants more.

The pleasure is amazing, it's making the omega's knees go week. Harry and Edward grip his thighs to keep him up, and William curls his toes into the sand. His body starts to heat up, and the ember scent in his smell starts to overpower the almond blossom. He lifts one leg, and tosses it over Harry's shoulder. He thrusts his hips: pushing into Harry then Edward. Neither alpha complains, they just devour their omega and masturbate.

It's such a bliss that the three of them barely hear the shouts, and scream of the commoners. The only thing to brings them back to reality is the smell of blood. Human blood.

Harry pulls away first, saliva dripping from his swollen lips, and he covers William's penis with the chiton. He looks around with glazed eyes, and his nose twitches as he watches people scramble.

"Edward." He stands, and the older brother peaks from the chiton to look as well. William gasps for air, and fixes himself as Edward stands as well. Sand sticks to their knees, and William is all over their faces. Edward wipes his jaw of the omega's slick, and licks it off his hand. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." He mumbles, and looks at William. "Go to the bedroom. We'll find Louis, and Marcel."

"What— No!" William's pupils are no longer blown out, and Harry curses when the smell gets stronger. Edward reaches for him, but William dashes away. "I have to find Louis!"

"William!" Edward screams, but Harry holds him back.

"Find out what's happening. I'll get William." He says, and Edward scoffs before going the other way. Harry quickly follows his mate's smell, completely focused. He doesn't know where William's rushing off to, it's aimless it seems, until he sees the omega standing at the assembly stairs. The smell is strongest here.

"Oh my God." He chokes out, and covers his mouth. Harry looks past him, and his jaw drops when he sees what's happened. A slaughter.

"William." He says cautiously, and firmly. "Come here."

"Father," the omega starts to cry as he sees the lifeless bodies of his parents, "mother."

He collapses, but Harry catches him. He starts screaming, and it feels as though everyone else's screams became silenced. His scream wasn't one of fear, but mournful. It's the scream only a parentless child could release, one whose bond to family has permanently been severed. It breaks Harry's heart, and he holds the shaking omega closely.

"No, no, no." He chants with a sore throat, and weakly hits Harry's chest. The alpha just rubs his back and side, and kisses his forehead. "No!"

"Princess!" Harry curls around William, and growls at the rushing feet approaching them. "Princess, we must hurry!"

It's Xena, and she seems to be panicking. "Prince, please! It's dangerous for him to be here."

"Who did this?" Harry says, and feels his alpha clawing to be released. "Tell me!"

Xena falls by them. "Forgive me, I don't know. All I know is that this is not peace. We must get princess William to a safe place."

"Louis," William sobs, "Niall."

"Don't fret, princess." Xena says, and she takes William's hand to calm him. "I can personally assure their safety. You are the next priority."

"Where's Louis?" Harry asks.

"With prince Marcel." The alpha nods, and picks William up. The omega cries harder when he realizes he's being taken from his parents, yet again, and he tries to reach back for them. He fights against his mate, but fails with every thrash. All the omega can do is stare at the wide-eyed, bleeding bodies of his family. Who will lead Carnel now? Will Athena, and Artemis seek justice? Who did this?

William hears Xena whispering the Carnelian prayer. It's to wish the souls a peaceful voyage in the afterlife, that their patron gods may watch over them and guide them. It's to wish for them to be at peace, to rest in their legacy and power. He blinks his eyes lazily, and his lashes feel heavy with tears.

"May the goddesses protect them," Xena whispers shakily, "may the gods lay them to rest."

William stares at those stairs until they're out of sight. His body is limp in Harry's arms, but the alpha holds him securely nonetheless. When they reach the bed room, he sees Marcel sleeping on top of Louis. The older twin looks at them, and frowns when Harry lays William next to him.

"What's happening?" He whispers, but gets no answer. William just shoves a heavy sleeping Marcel off his brother only to take the alpha's place. Louis holds him close. "William, brother, speak to me."

"I have to find Edward." Harry says as he grabs a shield, and sword.

"Wait— Harry!" Louis hisses in panic. Why would a festival require violent weapons?

"They're gone." William sobs into his brother's shoulder, and Louis loses focus of Harry leaving. The older omega looks at William, and his heart races slightly. "Father, and mother. They've been murdered."


	12. 11

The rest of the night is a blur. Xena, and Astraea watch their princesses cry. Outside, the screams stop, the music is no more, and shadows aren't prancing in the flame's light. Instead, water is being dashed on any ember in sight, the moon's light is dimming as clouds form around it and thunder blares, and the bodies are being wrapped.

When morning rises, Harry and Edward finally come back. Xena looks at them, being the only one awake, and bows nervously. Edward nods at her, and places the shield down as Harry puts the sword away. Marcel is sleeping by himself, but the twins are wrapped in each other. Their bodies are pale, and Harry can see the red noses and inflamed eyes. He takes his robe off, as does Edward, and they lay down between everyone.

"Forgive me for asking," Xena whispers, "but who was murdered?"

"Everyone, but the omega they came with." Edward mumbles calmly. Xena relaxes, and holds a sleeping Astraea's hand. She squeezes it, and thanks Artemis for protecting the only other heir to Carnel and for protecting her sister in aiding him. Her heart is less heavy now.

She wants to ask more, but she knows her place. Harry looks at her, and takes a deep breath. "Thank you." She looks at them, and blushes at his expression. It's as if he knows something. As if he knows about Niall. She doesn't say anything, just looks away and nods.

"The princesses will be upset when they wake up." Xena wipes her eyes, and stands. "I must prepare a bath for them. Excuse me."

She doesn't allow them to respond, too scared of being told no and having to be surrounded by the overwhelming sadness. Although they seem calm, she knows they're confused and shocked like everyone else. She trusts they weren't a part of this, that they didn't know about the plan, and she hopes the princesses don't take this out on them.

It's solemn throughout the house, at least for the servants, but no one lets last night slow their work. Cooks are still stirring pots, servers are still making plates, bathers are filling the bath halls, and soldiers are taking their posts. No, Azianics have not let the assassination stop their day-to-day life. She grabs the basket of water meant for the triplet's— now the twin's— private bath, and makes quick work to bring it.

"Last night was amazing, truly." She stops at a corner when she hears talking, and her heart stops. "Thank you."

"They couldn't have expected a treaty on such skimpy terms. We won, and we wanted their land," Xena takes a deep breath, "so we get their land."

"Ares wouldn't consider it victory if we didn't." The first voice laughs, and the second hums.

"Have you sent the soldiers yet?"

"They left at sunrise. I hope Apollo keeps the shadows at bay so they can ride smoothly." The first voice answers, and Xena jumps when a fellow omega with a large belly waddles by her cluelessly. He looks at her, confused as some water spills on the floor.

"Oh, dear." He mumbles and hands her a rag to wipe it up. She takes it with shaking hands, and kneels down to wipe it. "That's a good amount of water. You'll have to get more."

"Yes, sir." She says, knowing he's older. She hears feet walking her way, and her body becomes so anxious it goes numb. She cleans the spill up fast, and stands.

"What's going on here?" She sees the triplet's father, and the assembly man who offered the olive branch staring between her and the pregnant servant.

"She just—"

"I bumped into him." She breaks off his sentence, and they look at her. She staggers back a little, and bows. "Forgive me for the mess. I'll be more careful from now on."

"You should be. He's pregnant." The king grumbles, and places a hand on the omega's lower back. The pregnant servant tenses at the touch, and a ignition of fear fills his eyes. "Go refill the water, and be careful next time. We may be by the sea, but Poseidon doesn't like wasteful tendencies."

"Of course. My apologies." She wipes the sweat from her forehead, and walks the away. She doesn't dare look back, too scared of being seen as guilty of eavesdropping, and hurries her feet.

When the tub is filled, and the room is blurred with it's steam, she walks back to the bedroom. She peaks in, and finds the triplets missing. Their robes are gone, and she assumes it's to figure out what happened. The twins are still on the bed, and she sighs in relief.

"Princesses." She whispers as she steps in, and Astraea looks at her. She's folding fresh chitons, and the room's shining with her cleaning. Her sister smiles, and faces her.

"They're tired. They woke up already from nightmares. Princess William, especially." She whispers, and Xena nods. "Where did you go so early?"

"I have a bath ready for them." She answers, and rushes to her sister. The fear in her eyes speak volumes, and Astraea holds her shoulders comfortingly. "Sister..."

"What? What's wrong?" She urges Xena. "Speak to me."

Xena blinks as tears fill her eyes, and she takes a deep breath. "Where is princess Niall?"

"Well on his way home." Astraea examines her, and Xena covers her face as she tries to not to sob. "He is safe."

"No. Not for long." Xena collapses, and Astraea falls besides her. "Azianic soldiers are being sent to Carnel. Azu plans to capture, and run Carnel."

"Xena?" Astraea whispers in a hushed tone as she sees the twins stir. "Xena, please stay calm. The princesses."

The younger sister nods, and wipes her eyes. She tries to soothe her nerves, but all she can do is allow the air she breathes in to box up and push down her emotions. She can't break now. She has to be strong.

"We'll talk about this when we're alone."

"It's urgent, Astraea." Xena pleads, but it falls on deaf ears.

"We can't stress the princesses anymore than they are. We've done all we can for princess Niall, and that's all we can do." Astraea tries to sooth her. "Now, we pray Ares never finds him and Athena shields him."


End file.
